Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Nature
by gracestarkes
Summary: A human boy turns into a Rowlet and is sent to the Pokemon World for some reason. He teams up with his new best friend Shaymin to form an exploration team. They may be small but their spirits are high. Will they prove themselves to the other team? And will they uncover a very dark mystery?
1. Chapter 1

Lightning crashed and thunder boomed as the human held onto someone close to him. "Hold on!" "Just…hang…on!" "Nooo!" This is all he could hear before he was sucked up by some power pulling him. These are the last things the human remembers before the incident. What happened to the human you ask? You'll find out soon enough but first, let's go to another place. Outside Wigglytuff's Guild, Shaymin was hiding behind a bush looking at it.

"Oh boy, there it is, the infamous Wigglytuff's Guild, where the best exploration teams are trained," She said to herself, "I got to ask to join, but what if the guild master rejects me, or thinks I'm too small?" She wiggled her head to muster up her courage.

"Come on Shaymin! You can do this!" As soon as she put her foot on the dirt, a sound went off.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" Diglett said, popping out of the ground and spinning it's head.

"EEEKKK!" Shaymin shrieked, she ran away as fast as she could. She was already in Apple Woods seconds after the alarm.

"Oh, I bailed out again, I'm just not brave enough to do this by myself!" She said sorrowfully to herself. She began to walk with her head down through the woods, passing by the many apple trees. Then, by the spring, she saw something small and round. It looked like a small brown ball lying on the ground. She looked a little closer, and it was a Pokémon lying on the ground, unconscious, a Rowlet. She couldn't just leave him there, she had to do something to make sure it was still alive. "Hey, are you OK?" She asked it, tapping on it. The Rowlet mumbled.

"Come on, get a grip of yourself!" She yelled. The Rowlet opened his eyes. "Oh, thank goodness you're OK!" Shaymin said. The Rowlet jumped up in shock.

"Whoa! You can talk! But you're a Pokémon and Pokémon can't talk!" He said.

"But you're a Pokémon too, you should know Pokémon can talk" She said, thinking he was joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a Pokémon," The Rowlet explained, "I'm a human; I'm just a normal human being" He said.

"See for yourself" Shaymin said, pointing at the spring. He walked over to the spring to see his reflection, he did not see the human being he expected to see, instead he saw a Rowlet in its place.

"AHHHH! I'VE TURNED INTO A ROWLET!" he screamed. It echoed across Apple Woods causing many birds to fly away. In horror of his transformation, he started running around the forest and Shaymin pursued him.

"Rowlet! Wait! Calm down!" She yelled at him. She finally caught up to him and stood in front of him to make sure he wouldn't escape her.

"If you really are a human, just calmly retrace your steps; what do you remember the last time you were a human?" She asked.

"Uhhh…errr…" he mumbled, scratching his head, "I…I…I can't remember, just a few voices telling me to hang on, and then nothing, I can't remember a thing."

"So, you can't remember your life as a human or why you became a Pokémon for that matter?" Shaymin asked him.

"Yes, pretty much" Rowlet said, "What will I do? I turned into a Pokémon and I can't even figure out why?! I can't even remember my own name!"

Shaymin pitied the poor Rowlet, she wasn't sure if he was joking now by the tone of his voice, she felt like she had to help him.

"Hey, maybe the wise Xatu might know how this happened, he lives by the Spring of Wisdom, I'll take you to him and we can figure out all this" Shaymin said.

"That would be appreciated." Rowlet said.

Through the forest she led him to this magical spring of crystal blue water and glowing bubbles all around them. Rowlet looked around in awe of it all.

"Is this the Spring of Wisdom?" Rowlet asked. A Natu came out from the small waterfall.

"No, it's the other spring that holds infinite wisdom, of course it's the spring of wisdom you dope!" She said sarcastically.

"Give it a rest, Natu" Xatu said, revealing himself from the waterfall. Shaymin and Rowlet were shook by his presence. His elegance and knowledge stood out to them even when he was telling Natu to stop. He held his wings near his chest and the only thing that would move during the conversation was his head.

"Please excuse her, she's my niece staying with me for the month while her parents are going on a beach holiday." Xatu explained.

"Unc, they don't need to know!" Natu said, annoyed.

"Um, excuse me" Rowlet shouted, trying to get them back on track, "We got a situation!"

"Oh right, forgive me, what is it that you desire to know?" Xatu asked, turning his head back to him. Rowlet explained everything.

"That is strange, a human turning into a Pokémon" Xatu said after Rowlet finished.

"So how did this happen?" Rowlet asked.

Xatu closed his eyes and thought for a minute. The silence was intense for all of them, even for Natu.

"While it is true that you are a human-turned-Pokémon, I am at a loss at why." Xatu finally said. Rowlet and Shaymin let out a big 'awww!' disappointed in the simple yet discouraging answer.

"Some all-knowing bird you are!" Natu sarcastically said. Shaymin looked over at Rowlet, who was scowling.

"Are you OK?" She asked, placing her paw on his side.

"Great! Even the wisest bird in all of this world can't figure it out!" Rowlet exclaimed.

"However," Xatu continued, "there is a reason." Rowlet raised his head up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You came to this world as a Pokémon for a reason. I do not know what this reason is, but I know that you were not put into this world by accident" Xatu articulated. He slowly re-entered the waterfall with his wings still close to his chest. "I guess that's my cue to go too" Natu said entering the waterfall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry, you didn't get the answer you were looking for." Shaymin said as they were walking away from the spring. Rowlet just looked puzzled. He was really bugged by this identity crisis, and Shaymin could see it. She was thinking about what to say, then she recalled her own problem.

"Hey, maybe there is something you can help me with." she said.

"What is it?" Rowlet asked.

"You see I've always wanted to be on an exploration team, those are special teams who search for treasure, defeat bad guys, and rescue Pokémon in need, but I've never had the courage to ask to form a team, maybe you could help me with that?"

"I don't know," Rowlet said, still thinking about his problem.

"I know you still don't know who you are, but maybe if we form an exploration team together, maybe we can figure it out." Shaymin coaxed.

"I have nowhere to go from here, so…OK, I guess I'll help you" Rowlet said.

"YAAAYY!" Shaymin squealed. She grabbed his wing and skipped through the woods, straight to the guild up the hill.

They arrived at the entrance of Wigglytuff's Guild.

"I'm so nervous!" Shaymin quavered, "but I'm glad you're here too, that eases some of my fear."

"Why are you so scared to talk to Wigglytuff?" Rowlet asked.

"She is the world's most renowned explorer and she is a lot stronger than she looks." Shaymin explained. "I've been told that someone lost all her Perfect Apples and were never heard from again" Rowlet shuddered.

"Spooky, isn't it?" She added.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INDRUDER ALERT!" Diglett said popping out of the ground, turning his head. "EEKKK!" Rowlet and Shaymin shrieked, falling backwards. Chatot flew out of the entrance of the guild.

"Ah-ha! We caught you, intruders! Now you'll have to answer to the one and only guildmaster!" He taunted with a flair in his voice. He led them down the steps of the entrance to the guildmaster's room. Soon, they were standing in front of Wigglytuff, the guildmaster.

Wigglytuff looked cute and friendly to Rowlet but Shaymin and even Chatot were nervous to be in the same room as her.

"What brings you intruders to my guild?" She asked, in a friendly tone.

"This is all a misunderstanding" Shaymin mumbled, "I want to…to…"

"You want to what?" Wigglytuff asked. Shaymin nudged Rowlet to talk for her.

"We want to form an exploration team" Rowlet said, bluntly, not scared at all.

"Do you now? Well, we certainly need more exploration teams, especially during these times with Team Rebel on the lose." She whispered the last part.

"So, if that's what you want, then I'll be glad to let you join our guild!". Rowlet and Shaymin were shocked, including Chatot.

"Uh, Guildmaster, can we talk in private?" Chatot whispered, pulling her aside.

"They're small, there is no way they can handle these tough missions, do you remember what happened to Team Tiny?" She and Chatot shuddered.

"Well, I don't see a problem with them being small, they look perfectly capable to me." Wigglytuff replied.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you if they get hurt."

Wigglytuff and Chatot turned back to Shaymin and Rowlet, who were waiting patiently.

"Now, we need to register your team name" Wigglytuff said.

"It's Team Basil, I came up with that" Shaymin said.

"That's an excellent name for a team…" Wiggly began to speak.

"OH NO! TAKE COVER!" exclaimed Chatot. He ducked down, covering his ears. "Wait, why for?" asked Rowlet. "Do it now!" answered Chatot.

"YOM-TAAA!" Wigglytuff shouting using Hyper Voice to project her voice. Rowlet and Shaymin quickly covered their ears. When she stopped, they all unplugged their ears and were happy at the acceptance into the guild.

"Thank you Wigglytuff!" Shaymin thanked with a little tear in her eye.

"Can you believe it Rowlet? We are on an exploration team now!" She turned to Rowlet and hugged him tightly.

"I know, it's so cool" Rowlet said, trying to sound excited. Rowlet was still a little puzzled over his dilemma but he didn't want to spoil Shaymin's happiness. Besides it wasn't like there was anything he could do about the situation at the moment. Just then, from the entrance came another team of Pokémon; an Aggron, an Aegislash, and a Turtonator.

"Welcome back, Team Hotshot…" Wigglytuff said.

"Whoa! Team Hotshot?! The highest-ranking team in all of the guild?!" Shaymin squealed.

"Yeah, that's us kid, but don't expect us to sign any autographs" Aggron boasted.

"Team Hotshot, meet the newest team on our guild, Team Basil" Wigglytuff said. The whole team looked down at Team Basil and burst out laughing.

Wigglytuff gave him a straight face. "Oh wait, you're being serious?" he said, noticing her look.

"These bawbling children art on a team of th're own?" Aegislash pondered speaking very archaic, "I wouldst misprise to say this but this is v'ry folly"

"Ja, zere are ze perfect size to be turtonated." Turtonator mocked in an Austrian, almost robotic, accent.

"Be nice to them, I mean it!" Wigglytuff ordered. Team Hotshot sealed their lips, but still snickered at the team.

This was going to be a long start for Team Basil.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now I want you all to make the new team feel at home" Wigglytuff coached, "Me and Chatot got other affairs to attend to, we'll see you all tonight." She and Chatot headed towards the exit of the guild.

"Bye, Guildmaster" The teams said. The second Wigglytuff and Chatot were outside the guild, Team Hotshot's expressions changed from welcoming to stern.

"Alright new team, first you will need to polish my shell…" Aggron bossed.

"Polish you're shell? Who do you think we are?! You're servants?!" Rowlet asked angrily. Team Hotshot began to laugh again.

"That's exactly what y'all are" Aggron said.

"T's a tradition, ev'ry new team on the guild w'rks f'r us" Aegislash addressed.

"Excuse me?!" Rowlet chastised, "We are not going to just be bossed around by you guys!"

"What if we said we would crush y'all and sell y'all as doormats if y'all said no" Aggron threatened, clenching his fists together.

"Crushed?...And sold as doormats?!" Shaymin gulped, "I don't think we have a choice."

"Good answer," Aggron affirmed, "now as I was saying; first, you need to polish my shell and make sure you scrub extra hard on my backside. Second, Aegislash is a little blunt so y'all need to sharpen his blade. Third, is my favorite, y'all need to be test dummies for Turtonator's attack moves" Aggron ordered.

Rowlet and Shaymin looked at each other hopelessly as they had to do all these things for the big team. First, they grabbed some scrub brushes and started to scrub Aggron. "Aww yeah, that hits the spot" Aggron relaxed, "Careful, there is some really disgusting buildup of dirt near my neck. I would get out the big brush if I were you." Rowlet gagged in disgust.

After all that hard scrubbing, they came to Aegislash's room to sharpen him.

"I liketh mine own blade extra sharp. The soundeth may be dreadful f'r thy ears but, ho, tis a behoveful evil" Aegislash explained. They sharpened him with a sharpener and the screeching sound was absolutely awful. Poor Rowlet and Shaymin but like Aegislash said, tis a behoveful evil.

After all that painful sharpening sounds, they went outside were Turtonator was waiting. He put poorly drawn targets on them and had them stand far away from him.

"Get ready to be turtonated!" Turtonator yelled, charging up a powerful attack.

"Oh no." Shaymin whimpered. She and Rowlet held on to each other.

"Hasta la vista, babies!" Turtonator said firing with an all-powerful attack.

Rowlet and Shaymin woke up in two separate nests. They had bruises all over their bodies.

"Wow, y'all had quite a run. Turtonator ain't no Mareep when it comes to battling." Aggron said, looking over them.

"Oh Ja, I feel ze burn!" Turtonator said.

"See ya tomorrow, shorties!" Aggron laughed. They left the room laughing.

"Oww, that's not exactly the first-class treatment I expected it to be" Shaymin groaned in pain.

"We can't just let these big guys trample over us! That's uncalled for! We got to do something" Rowlet exclaimed.

"We can't, remember what they said, if we say no they will crush us and sell us as doormats! I don't want Pokémon wiping their feet on me!" Shaymin whined. Rowlet let out a big groan.

"Let's just get some sleep, maybe tomorrow will be better" Rowlet reassured, getting nestled into his nest.

"Great, now I'm getting optimistic" he deadpanned. Shaymin couldn't help but giggle. Soon, they fell fast asleep. Rowlet somehow liked sleeping in a nest. It may have looked like a pokey bed, but once he was laying on it, it was like sleeping on a cloud.

The next morning, Team Basil got an early wake up call from Chatot.

"WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR OUR PLEDGE!" Chatot shouted. Rowlet and Shaymin jumped up from they're nest in shock.

"Have you ever heard of a gentle 'wake up?'" Rowlet scowled.

"Life ain't fair, now seriously we have to do our pledge, so get your little fluffy behinds to the main room!" Chatot demanded. Rowlet and Shaymin looked at each other and followed Chatot. When both teams were in the main room in front of the bulletin board, they gave they're pledge, led by Chatot.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!

TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!

THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Good job, now assignments!" Chatot addressed, "Team Hotshot, there has been some questionable activity in Craggy Coast. Go check it out." Team Hotshot gave a salute to Chatot before they exited the guild.

"What about us?" Shaymin asked.

"Sorry, there is no small missions for you guys. I don't mean to be rude but I don't want you all to get wounded from these big tasks" Chatot explained.

"I don't get it, we join the guild and we can't even go on missions?" Shaymin sighed, with anger and sadness in her voice. She was beginning to weep and Rowlet was about to comfort her but then they heard Diglett.

"GOGOAT IS OUTSIDE!" He said.

"Gogoat? Well, tell him to come on in" Wigglytuff blurted, coming out of her chamber. Gogoat hopped down the latter urgently with a worried look on his face. He spoke in a gruff British accent; "Wigglytuff! Wigglytuff! It's me son Skiddo, he ran off Murky Cave on his own and hasn't come back! I didn't know this until now! Please get one of your teams to find him before it is too late!" Gogoat pleaded. Chatot flew over to him. "Sorry sir, our teams our very busy right now, so you will have to…"

"Hey, Team Basil will find Skiddo for you" Wigglytuff interrupted, pointing at the team.

"Say what?!" Chatot exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! Please find me little Skiddo!" Gogoat cried to Team Basil. Shaymin and Rowlet grabbed each other's wrists and began to bounce up and down.

"It's our first mission!" She squealed.

"I know! I know!" He chirped.

"Guildmaster, can we talk in private again?" Chatot said pulling Wigglytuff aside.

"Are you crazy! Those kids wouldn't last three seconds in Murky Cave! Not with all that poison!" Chatot whispered.

"Well then we will give them the necessary equipment to make it through the dungeon" Wigglytuff whispered. They turned back to Team Basil. Wigglytuff grabbed some scarfs she had stowed away.

"I would like to give you these Pecha Scarfs, these special scarfs prevent poisoning, which will come in handy in the Murky Cave." She explained. They took the items and stowed it away in their personal bag they received.

"Now off you go and remember, the mission must get done!" Wigglytuff commanded. Team Basil nodded and headed off to Murky Cave to save Skiddo.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside Murky Cave, Rowlet and Shaymin called for Skiddo while walking around.

"Skiddo! Where are you?" Rowlet called.

"Your dad is worried about you, so if you revealed yourself it'd be really nice!" Shaymin shouted nervously. They kept calling as they got further into the poisonous cave.

"'Ello? Is there someone looking for me?" a faint voice said in a little Cockney accent.

"Skiddo? Is that you?" Shaymin pondered, "Don't worry, we are coming to save you!"

"Wait no! Don't come 'ere!" Skiddo yelled. Team Basil ignored him and followed the sound of the echo to the spot of Skiddo. He was standing on a rock in the middle of a poisonous bog.

"I'd be a tad bit of a pickle 'ere. I tried to jump to the other side but I landed on this rock instead and I think I'm stuck" Skiddo explained trying not to slip into the poison,

"Could you lend a 'oof, or paw, or feather… you know? However it works?"

"By Arceus! How can we ever get over there?!" Shaymin wondered. Rowlet looked around the cave and noticed poison dripping out of the stalactites at a fast rate.

"Oh no, do you think this room could flood with poison if we don't hurry?" Rowlet queried.

"More than likely, this cave is actually a poisonous aqueduct build many years ago." Skiddo explained.

Rowlet groaned, "Why in the world you wander into this place if you knew it was poisonous!"

"I'll explain it all to you later so it all makes sense. For now, 'elp me get out of 'ere" Skiddo whimpered.

"Okay, let me think" Shaymin said, scratching her head. She looked down at the stalagmites growing out of the poison bog, then noticed the rope in the exploration kit. "I've got it!" She yelled, echoing across the cave. "Rowlet could you fly to that stalagmite near Skiddo?"

"Um… I dunno, I'm still getting the hang of this body." Rowlet doubted.

"Com on Rowlet, you just have to believe in yourself" Shaymin encouraged.

"That's not how flying works."

"Just try. It's the only way to save Skiddo from poisoning."

Rolwet looked at Skiddo who was trying to stay on the rock as the poison began to rise.

"Alright…Here we go" Rowlet groaned. He took the rope between his claws and began to flap his wings. He didn't seem to rise up at all, he was flapping in place on the ground. He tried it again with all his might but he was nowhere near the ceiling.

"One…last…time" he exasperated, catching his breath. He closed his eyes and flapped once more. He could feel the air go against his wings. The feeling of freedom overcame him as he felt himself in the air. Flying was something all humans wish they could do, especially him. He opened his eyes to see the view of the sky…only to find he was only one inch off the ground.

"Urghhh! This isn't working! I'll never fly like a Rowlet should." He scowled, landing back on the ground. "I'm throwing the towel, there is no way we can do this. Chatot was right." He sat down and began to pout.

"Oh, please don't be sad because then you are going to make me sad." Shaymin said, beginning to cry. The two were sitting down, sharing sorrow as Skiddo was still struggling to remain on the surface. He had to do the encouragement here, "What are you goin' on about guvna? You're an exploration team, well aren't you? So why are you sayin' you can't do it? I was taught that exploration teams could do anythin' they put their minds to; So don't tell me you quit, guvna!" Shaymin and Rowlet lit up from his encouragement.

"He's right! We didn't become an exploration team just to give up! I say we just keep trying!" she resounded.

"I'll try to fly again."

"Just believe you can and you will" Shaymin encouraged. He began to flap his wings and believe with all his might. He began to rise up from the ground, inch by inch. He opened his eyes and saw he was flying right above Shaymin!

"I'm doing it! I'm flying!" Rowlet cheered.

"You did it!" Shaymin squealed, "Now tie the rope the stalagmites to form a rope bridge." He flew above the stalagmites and tied the rope on each one. Then he reached the rock which Skiddo was on and tied it around the rock.

"Be careful, if you slip you'll fall in the poison" Rowlet cautioned.

"Don't worry 'bout me, I'm a very articulated goat I am." Skiddo smiled. He walked across the rope bridge like an acrobat. He jumped back to safety with Shaymin and Rowlet.

"We did it! We saved you!" Shaymin squealed.

"And it's a good thing we did, 'cause look!" Rowlet said, pointing to the rock. It had collapsed and submerged in the poison.

"Bloomin' Beedrill!" Skiddo exclaimed, "Thank you so much for savin' me, exploration team!"

"You're welcome, guvna" Rowlet said, imitating Skiddo.

They began to leave the cave.

"So why did you enter this poisonous cave in the first place?" Rowlet asked.

"Oh righty-o then," Skiddo said, looking up as he explained, "I 'ave been wantin' to be an explorer meself and go on one o' them adventures the chuffin' exploration teams went on. Of course, me daddy said no, sayin' it's too dangerous for a young guvna like me. Itchin' to be like one o' them explorers, I've been lookin' 'round for criminal activity so I could save the day. That's when I be seein' it, a Slaking doin' some strange stuff. So I followed 'im to Murky Cave and may 'ave got stuck on that rock tryin' to chase 'im down."

"A Slaking you say?" Shaymin asked, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"It doesn't matter, we saved Skiddo from the cave. And I'm quite impressed." Rowlet explained.

"You are?" Skiddo asked.

"Yeah, you managed to get very far into the Murky Cave and this is a hard dungeon." He complemented, "but let's go before anything else bad happens." The three exited the dungeon, but it didn't go unnoticed. Slaking, who was resting in a dark corner, saw all that transpired.

"Wait a minute…That was a Shaymin!" he said to himself. Just then he brightened up, "Ooooo, Greninja is gonna love this!...ehh, maybe right after my power nap"


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived back to the Guild and a big celebration was held since it was Team Basil first successful mission.

"Well done, Team Basil!" Wigglytuff congratulated. Chatot was stunned with surprise.

"I can't believe it, the little guys got the mission done." He marveled, "and they didn't end up like Team Tiny."

"Thank you once again Team Basil, for savin' me son from the poisonous depths of Murky Cave." Gogoat thanked, bowing his head. Rowlet and Shaymin bowed back. "And as for you, you blimey troublemaker…" he fumed, turning to Skiddo, "You're not going anywhere without me permission!"

"That's so unfair, daddy! And I was just thinkin' 'bout joinin' Team Basil." Skiddo complained.

"You…what?!" Gogoat fumed, with steam coming out of his nose.

"Mr. Gogoat, he actually made it pretty far in the cave without landing in poison." Rowlet explained calmly, trying to persuade him.

"Yeah, he is actually a very capable little goat, I'm sure he would make a great addition to our team." Shaymin nervously appealed.

"No! Absolutely not!" Gogoat retorted, "It was bad enough that he entered Murky Cave to chase after some Pokémon!" He turned to Skiddo and blocked him from seeing his new friends. "Now let's go home where you will be stayin'!" He began to lead Skiddo out of the guild when something loud stopped them.

"YOOMM-TAAA!" Wigglytuff shouted, using Hyper Voice. The guild, including Gogoat and Skiddo covered their ears.

"Now, see here Gogoat, let's have a little talk about this, follow me" She ordered. Gogoat hesitated at first but did what he was told. They went into a different room while everyone anxiously waited outside. They couldn't hear what was going on in there.

"She isn't going to hurt him, is she?" Shaymin worried.

"Of course not, the guildmaster is above such uncivility, except when you steal her Perfect Apples, in which case…you're doomed." Chatot explained.

After what seemed like a long time, Gogoat came out of the room with a changed mind.

"Well, I suppose you are capable of taking care of yourself. So you may join Team Basil." Skiddo was so excited to be on the team that he didn't care what Wigglytuff told his father. He hopped up and down with his new friends.

"I can't wait to go on missions and put the mockers on bad Pokémon!" he exulted. Rowlet and Shaymin were very happy to see Skiddo jumping and bucking.

Later that night, they recounted their mission to the guild during dinnertime.

"You went after a Slaking you say?" Wigglytuff interrupted.

"Yes, but 'e got away, for a lazy Pokémon, right, 'e's actually pretty fast."

Wigglytuff was quiet for a while. Her eyes were wide and blank.

"What's wrong?" Rowlet asked. Wigglytuff ignored him and continued staring off into space. Chatot flapped over to them.

"You fools, you mustn't mention one of those names in the presence of the guildmaster!" Chatot scolded.

"Why? Who are those Pokémon?" Shaymin asked. Team Hotshot laughed in a mocking way.

"It's Team Rebel, uh duh!" Aggron rasped. Team Basil gasped.

"The guild's mortal enemy!" Aegislash added.

"Ja und zee most threatening group of zieves" Turtonator added.

"Such crimes they committed brings terrible flashbacks to the guildmaster" Chatot said. He looked down and said in a hushed voice, "that's why we need every team we have to do their best to stop them."

There was an epiphany for Rowlet. He realized how great a threat to the helpless Pokémon was this villainous group. He wanted to be a Pokémon now, so if that's what he'd be doing for the rest of his life, so be it. Happiness will always be experienced as long as he is with Shaymin and Skiddo.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep within the depths of Murky Cave, Team Rebel was scheming. Malamar was snacking on a rotten poffin.

"Oh how I miss the good ol' days when poffins didn't taste this awful" he contemplated, speaking in a sultry voice.

"Stop complaining, this is what we've got." a voice said. From the shadows emerged Greninja, leader of Team Rebel.

"Remember the days when we were able to walk on the streets and nobody would make a fuss about our existence?" At those very words, Greninja turned red.

"No! And I don't want to remember!" she raged pulling herself close to his face.

"Hey, ease up." He said, gently pushing her back with his tentacle. "Don't you think it sounds unfair to bear ill will against the days of glory?"

"Unfair?! I'll tell you what's unfair, life!" Greninja countered. Just then, Slaking came stomping back to the base.

"Miss Greninja!" he hollered.

"There you are, you layabout" Greninja sighed, "Did you get rid of the meddlesome kid?"

"Oh yeah, I led him right to the poisonous bog." Although she wouldn't give intruders any kindness, she found a kid wasn't worth her time. She was good enough not to beat any kid then and there. So she was stunned when she heard the words of Slaking.

"When I said get rid of the meddlesome kid, I meant lead him out of the cave not poison him!"

"Oops, my bad…" Slaking shuddered, "but get this, some rescue team saved him and on that team was a Shaymin!" Everyone stopped everything they were doing for a minute.

"A Shaymin, you say?" Greninja asked, "You sure you weren't dreaming like you always are?"

"No, at least I don't think it was." Greninja motioned to Malamar to use his psychic powers on Slaking. Malamar performed a mind read and read his memories as if it was a movie. He indeed saw a Shaymin and Rowlet rescuing Skiddo.

"He's speaking the truth!" he exclaimed.

"So he is! It finally happening!" Greninja laughed maniacally, "Our revenge starts today Team Rebel!" Malamar applauded and Slaking danced in anticipation.

"Now, we must get the requirements for the device."

"Yes, of course, but what about the guild?" Malamar asked.

"Not an issue, if they cross paths with us, we'll show them Team Rebel's wrath. We also have to keep an eye on that Shaymin until the device is completed." The team laughed and made their way out the cave full of pride.


	7. Chapter 7

As time went by, Team Basil began to rise above their ranks. Even Team Hotshot were amazed at how fast they were moving up. Between stopping bad Pokémon and saving Pokémon, Team Basil was certainly becoming an exceptional team for the guild. After a hard days work, they returned to the guild and remembered they had to do the chores of Team Hotshot to stay alive. But then they said something shocking,

"Actually, y'all are okay." Aggron said, raising his hand.

"Thou has't our respect. One team to anoth'r." Aegislash said, bowing to them.

"Vu are not vorth getting turtonated anymore." Turtonator added.

They were relieved to finally get a high-ranking team's respect, and most of all, they no longer had to do chores. They did their best everyday but there was still one thing always on their mind, Team Rebel. They caused so much trouble for them on the side. Rumors were going around that they were stealing all sorts of things to build some sort of mechanism. And sure enough, things from shops would be stolen at night by Team Rebel and the teams would have to retrieve them in the toughest dungeons. Team Rebel would also conspire with other thieves, having them steal objects or kidnap Pokémon. The Pokémon of Treasure Town were in a panic. Shops closed early and security was tightened in every house. Anyone could be a thief, was on everyone's mind as they tried to go about their daily lives.

The two teams had to work extra hard in this scary time for Treasure Town. The guildmaster went so far as to not serve dinner to anyone who failed a mission. Team Basil did well, but the pressure was starting to get to them. They tried their hardest to locate and stop them, but they were too fast and too intense. They would need to have high levels before they could face them.

"I don't know about this…" Shaymin whispered, though making sure others heard her.

"About what?" Rowlet asked.

"About how long we can last before we fail a mission."

"Don't worry about it, we're Team Basil after all." Rowlet tried to encourage Shaymin though secretly, he was concerned about it too.

"That Team Rebel 'as no chance against us now!" Skiddo said, "So far, we've defeated the worst o' the worst; Malevolent Muk, Big Bad Banette, Castform the Con, et cetera."

"I just hope that holds out for us when the time comes." Shaymin whispered to herself, making sure it was for herself.

Just then, Stoutland accompanied by a Rattata rushed into the guild with some urgent news.

"There's been a robbery at me museum!" he exclaimed. The whole guild ran to him to get details.

"Do you know who the thieves are?" Chatot asked.

"These team ay weasels tippy-toed into me museum. They waur efter me wee wishin' staurn. I chased these weasels until th' brains weasel knocked me to la la lain!" he explained, slipping into a very thick Scottish accent. Nobody understood what he said. Rattata stepped up and translated,

"He said: 'Team Rebel broke into my museum to steal the most valued exhibit, the Wishing Star. I tried to stop the team but Malamar used Hypnosis to put me to sleep.'"

"Oooohhhh" the teams went.

"Team Rebel has gone too far now, it's time we give them the ol' what for!" Rowlet said. The teams agreed passionately.

"He's right, our teams have prepared for this moment" Chatot said to Wigglytuff "and if the rumors are true, then the Wishing Star might be the final part to this terrible device Team Rebel is building."

"I know that but we still don't know where their base is." Wigglytuff said. Chatot thought for a moment. But then he formed a plan,

"Team Hotshot, scout the west of the grass continent while Team Basil scouts the east. Once the base has been found, report back to the guild immediately. Then we will all stop them and their diabolical device."

The teams went the way Chatot had told them to go. Team Basil explored the lands of the east for any sign of the Team Rebel base. It was to be their biggest mission yet.


	8. Chapter 8

They're exploring of the east brought them back to Murky Cave. It was a lot darker than it was the last time they entered. Rogue poison-type Pokémon infested the cave but it wasn't anything Team Basil couldn't handle up to this point. Mysterious sounds echoed throughout the walls.

"Oh gosh, this is all so spooky!" Shaymin gulped.

"We can't give up now, even though this place does give me the creeps." Rowlet told her.

"'ere now, follow me." Skiddo effused, being optimistic, "Bein' trapped in 'ere before made me aware o' the surroundings. We'll be on the chuffin' final floor in no time, guvna!"

Following Skiddo's lead, Shaymin and Rowlet made their way through the cave, avoiding the poisonous waters that dripped down from the ceiling. After a lot of unstinting effort, they finally arrived at the 20th floor of the dungeon.

On the 20th floor, there were three large nests and a flag which said "TR" on it.

"I think this is it!" Rowlet whispered. Skiddo could barely contain his excitement.

"'urray! We found it, guvna!" he exclaimed. Rowlet and Shaymin cupped his mouth and motioned him to shush.

"Quick, let's get out of here before they get back." Shaymin whispered. But before they could activate their badges, a long sticky pink thing grabbed Rowlet and Skiddo. It was Greninja's tongue.

"NOOOO!" Shaymin screamed in horror.

"You've arrived just in time!" Greninja taunted with Rolwet and Skiddo struggling to get loose from her tongue, "We've just completed the device needed for our revenge." She snapped her fingers. Malamar and Slaking appeared and unveiled a large red tank with red clouds swirling inside it.

"Behold! The Dynamaxer!" Malamar declared.

"This thingy makes you grow super big!" Slaking added.

"Indeed it does. We only need one more thing in order to power it," Greninja said,

"You're mythical mana!"

"My what?" Shaymin asked, confused and scared.

"You know, you're spark, you're power!" Malamar explained.

"Mythical Pokémon like you have got lots of it!" Slaking added. Greninja turned to Shaymin and gave her an intimidating look,

"I'm going to give you an ultimatum: let me use you're mythical mana to power the Dynamaxer and I'll set your friends free or else you'll have to watch them faint!"

Greninja began to squeeze them tightly with her tongue. They could hardly breathe. Shaymin was horrified, it was a do or die situation.

"Don't do it Shaymin!" Rowlet gasped, trying to get some air.

"Take my mana! Just let them go!" she shouted. Malamar pushed a button on the Dynamaxer causing a big vacuum tube to pop out. It began to suck the mythical mana out of Shaymin which manifested into a green goo.

Shaymin was in great pain. She screamed in agony as her life force was being drained. Malamar and Slaking were beginning to regret doing this to her. Even Greninja felt sympathy.

"Shut it off! That should be plenty!" Greninja ordered. Malamar quickly pushed the off button and Shaymin fell on the ground, half-fainted. Greninja released Rowlet and Skiddo like she had promised. They rushed to Shaymin who was very pale.

"You sacrificed yourself just to save us?"

"I…had…to. You're…my…best…friends" she mumbled gravely. Rowlet was distraught.

"'urry, we've got to take 'er to Xatu!" Skiddo said, "'e should be able to 'eal 'er, right?"

Rowlet nodded but before they could use their badges to teleport out, he turned to Team Rebel with rage in his eyes.

"This isn't over! You are all going to pay for what you've done!"

They beamed out of the cave in a flash. Team Rebel begun to realize what they've done. Though they were used to brutality like this, the selfless act of Shaymin made them see how their actions crossed the line.

"Oh Greninja, I believe this revenge plot has gone too far." Malamar lamented.

"Yeah, did we really have to do that?" Slaking questioned. Though Greninja pitied Shaymin, she felt it was an unavoidable step to vengeance.

"Fire up the Dynamaxer so that we may carry out our plan." Greninja ordered with no emotion. Malamar and Slaking were hesitant at first but they vowed to follow her orders as followers so they had to obey.

"As you wish" Malamar stuttered. She stepped into the red tank while Malamar pushed a button and Slaking pulled a switch.

The red clouds swirled faster around Greninja. She looked at her hands and saw them getting bigger and bigger. Greninja burst through the red tank, causing it to be completely destroyed. She also burst through the ceiling of Murky Cave. She looked down and could see Malamar and Slaking, small as insects. She started to laugh maliciously.

"I will finally get what I deserve and all of Treasure Town will pay!" she bellowed in a booming voice.

Malamar and Slaking were about to follow her reluctantly but Greninja knocked them back with her tongue. They looked up to her, stunned.

"Out of my way goons!" she bellowed, "This is my moment! I will destroy the one responsible for all of this: Wigglytuff!"

"No, you mustn't" Malamar reasoned. But she already stomped out of Murky Cave and made her way to Treasure Town.

"This isn't Greninja, this is an abomination!" Malamar muttered.

"She's gone mad!" Slaking exclaimed. They watched helplessly as she started to terrorize the land.


	9. Chapter 9

Rowlet and Skiddo rushed to the Spring of Wisdom. Shaymin laid on Skiddo's back, trying to save her strength.

"Xatu! Help us!" Rowlet shouted.

"It's Shaymin, she's dying!" Skiddo shouted. Xatu and Natu came out of the waterfall in a rush.

"Oh dear…" Natu mumbled, looking down at a grave Shaymin.

"Can…you…heal…me?" Shaymin stuttered. Xatu closed his eyes and looked up. Then, he opened his wings and used Heal Pulse. Shaymin lightly floated in the sky as her color returned to her. She gained the strength to walk again. Rowlet and Skiddo embraced her.

"She will be ok, though it may take some time for her to fully recover her mythical mana." Xatu explained. They didn't care about that. They were just happy that she wasn't dead. But their embrace was shortly shattered by an alarm from Natu.

"Uh oh, we've got company!" Everyone turned around and saw Malamar and Slaking sprinting in a hurry.

"Team Basil!" Malamar shouted. They stopped to take a breath. Rowlet and Skiddo defended Shaymin and were ready to fight them.

"Don't you dare come near her!" Rowlet shouted with utter seriousness. He was the most determined to protect her at all costs.

"'ave at thee, you 'eartless monsters!" Skiddo shouted. But before they could attack, Malamar raised his tentacle.

"No wait! We can explain! There is something grievously wrong with Greninja!"

"She's gone cuckoo!" Slaking added, "And all of Treasure Town is in danger!"

"I thought that was what you wanted!" Rowlet rebuked.

"Well, we never intended for this to happen…" Malamar sighed, twiddling his tentacles. Xatu closed his eyes again and thought for a minute.

"It appears that the massive quantities of Dynamax energy your little device unleashed caused her to go on an uncontrollable rampage." He explained, "I fear that the consequences will be dire for Wigglytuff; who Greninja is so intent on destroying."

Team Basil jumped back in shock.

"Greninja wants to destroy Wigglytuff?!" Shaymin fretted.

"What does she have against Wigglytuff?" Rowlet asked. Malamar let out a deep sigh,

"Oh my friends, it's a long story…

To understand her motives you must first hear her story. Greninja was born in a neglected family. She was never given attention or care by anyone. She had to develop independence and self-reliance. She moved out to Treasure Town to give herself a better life. She enrolled at Wigglytuff's Guild and met us, her first real friends. Together, we formed a team called Team Beam and became defenders of Treasure Town. Greninja really looked up to Wigglytuff as her mentor and followed her every word. She desired respect more than anything, none of which she received from her childhood. Wishing to gain Wigglytuff's respect, we set out to Apple Woods to take all the Perfect Apples. But we were attacked by a Seviper. We defeated it but lost all the apples from the fighting. The news spread like wildfire and Wigglytuff was not happy with us. She fired us, thinking we wanted to get rid of all the Perfect Apples. Angered by the disrespect, Greninja bent on getting revenge on her. And thus, we became Team Rebel and turned to a life of crime."

Everyone was speechless by the end. At first, they thought Greninja was bad just because she was bad. But now they knew she was much more complex than that. They could almost feel sorry for her.

"You see, Greninja wanted to use the Dynamaxer to intimidate Wigglytuff into seeing how strong she has become without her. She never thought of killing her." Slaking explained.

"Well 'ow do we put the mockers on the poor girl, then, guvna?" Skiddo asked.

"I'm afraid her tremendous power prevents normal Pokémon from attacking her." Xatu explained. Everyone sighed in hopelessness. But Xatu continued in a more hopeful light,

"However, this may not apply to a mythical Pokémon or a human turned Pokémon." Everyone looked at Rowlet and Shaymin as he said that.

"Whoa, are you for real?" Rowlet asked.

"You mean we are the only ones who can stop her?" Shaymin asked.

"Well, I mean, she is now a giant and we are…you know…not so tall" Rowlet doubted.

"Then I suggest, you make your way to the Mystifying Forest. There you will find the tool you need to evolve in your much more powerful forms."

"Wow! Wonder why we didn't hear about that before?" Rowlet wondered.

"But what about Treasure Town and Wigglytuff?" Shaymin fretted.

"I'll go with these chaps and we will do all we can to give you time" Skiddo said, standing next to Malamar and Slaking, "I'll cop Team 'otshot to 'elp too." Rowlet and Shaymin were uncertain if he could lead the teams to stall Greninja.

"Don't worry about me, you've got to go to Mystifyin' Forest at once, guvnas!"

They nodded and headed in that direction.

"We believe in you to save our friend and set things right." Malamar whispered as they ran off.


End file.
